A Twisted Turn
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell can't seem to get along at work and after an intoxicated night together, their lives take a irrevocable turn.
1. I Hate You

It's a cold, windy day. It was about to rain soon. It's morning too. Around 7am. (On school days I have to get up at 6am). Eh, I'm just gonna start now...-_-

Kitty Katswell was just waking up. She check the time and jumped out of bed. She only had 30 minutes till work started. She got dressed and went to tuff. She clocked in and she saw that her partner was not here yet. He was always late.

"Ugh, Dudley." SHe said looking at the time.

It's now 9am. It was raining really hard now. Then, something tapped Kitty by the shoulder. (She's at her desk). When she turned her head, she saw Dudley.

"You're late." She said looking at her computer.

"Dude, I know. It's sunday."

"Stop calling me dude, Dudley."

"God..What's your promble?" Dudley said crossing his arm.

"You're my promble!"

"Oh please..."

"You've been late to work every freaking day!"

"Freaking? Don't you mean fu..."

"I don't care!"

Kitty got up and left. Dudley rolled his eyes thinking of means things he could to do Kitty. The Chief heard them fighting...again. He called Dudley into his office.

"Agent Puppy! What is going on with you and agent Katswell?"

"Ask her...I'm just trying to brighen things up."

"Just fix it!"

"I can't fix something that wasn't ment to be on this plant."

When Dudley said that, Kitty was standing in the door way. Dudley saw her. Kitty walked over to Dudley and clawed him. THen she flipped him off, and went for a drive.

"See what I mean!? She's out of control!" Dudley said holding his arm.

The Chief sighed and sent Dudley to his desk. Dudley and Kitty didn't even say a word to each other. But on the other hand, Dudley did feel bad for what he said. Kitty felt bad that she clawed him and flipped him off.

**The Next Day!**

The next day was just like yesterday. It was dark and cold and raining outside. Dudley and Kitty were getting along but, then they got into a big fight. While they were getting out of the tuff car, Dudley kicked some water and it got all over Kitty. She hated being wet with clothes on. Dudley began to laugh at this.

"You're going down!" Kitty said jumping on him.

THey began to fight in the rain. THey didn't care about being wet anymore. They jumped into the car, and then the car began to drive on it's own. They were to busy fighting, until Kitty saw the sky was moving. Dudley had her pinned down. They both stopped fighting and looked up.

"Um...Are we moving, Kitty?"

"I think so..."

They both looked at each other. They were holding hands. Until Dudley let go and grabbed to wheel. She spun the car around and made a sharp turn. Kitty almost fell out until Dudley grabbed her. He stopped the car, stilling holding her.

"Um..Dudley...You're touching my um..."

"Oh, sorry." Dudley said letting go. (He was touching around her chest area).

"You should be."

"For what! I'm not the one who doesn't like water!" Dudley yelled.

"I'm not one who kicked water" Kitty yelled back.

They yelled and walked back into the tuff building. Everyone was scared of them fighting.

**The Next Week!**

It's been a week later. Dudley and Kitty couldn't stop yelled at each other for more than 2 seconds. Finally, the Chief called them in for a meeting. Everyone had enough of them fighting, and hurting each other. After all they are partners for life.

"Agent Puppy and Katswell! I want you guys to get along!" The Chief barked.

"Tell that Ms. Talks O-lot." Dudley said punching her arm.

"Would you stop it! You're acting like a 5 year old!"

"Would you stop it! You're acting like a 5 year old!" Dudley said.

"Stop copying me!"

"Stop copying me!" Dudley said in her tone of voice.

"I'm Dudley and I'm a total mutt."

Dudley flicked her nose. So Kitty stood ready to fight him. Dudley stood up in a fighting pose. Kitty got the first punch, so she kicked him between the legs. Dudley wined and fell to his knees with his hands between his legs.

"Stop it!" The Chief said. "I want you guys to make up!"

The Chief left the room and locked it. Kitty try to opened it, but they were locked in.

"Great. He locked us in."

"Maybe if you didn't kick me we wouldn't be in here."

"It's your fault."

"It's your fault, so even thinking this partner ship would work." (Is that a word, 'partner ship'...Never heard of it before).

"It's always my fault..." Kitty sat down and looked at her hands. Dudley was never this mean to anyone. Kitty felt awful for taking things to far.

"It's been my fault for every...I should have know...I'm quiting tuff." Kitty said.

Dudley walked up to her. His hands were on both of her shoulders. Kitty looked into Dudley's eyes.

"Don't quit...I'm sorry for everything I said back there."

"I'm sorry for everything too...Also kicking you in your private part."

"It's fine."

They hugged each other and made up...for now...


	2. Agent's Night Out

It's been a few hours later. Dudley and Kitty had gotten along well. But then the Chief called every tuff agent into his office. Everyone thought they were being attack by doom. But really, it was a night out...

"What's going on again?" Dudley asked.

"Oh my god, he just said it, Dudley." Kitty said crossing her arms.

"We are all going to an agent night out club." The Chief said.

"What about an after party?" Dudley asked.

"It's at Kitty's apartment."

"Fine." Kitty said.

Soon, the day ended. All the agent went home and got ready for this night. Dudley was wearing a tux with pants. Kitty wore a tight black dress. Soon, they were all at the club. They all danced and talked for a while. Then they were all in Kitty's apartment. Dudley,Kitty,Keswick and the Chief sat down and played truth or dare.

"Kitty. Truth or dare?" Dudley asked Kitty.

"Dare."

"Mmmm...I dare you to take 5 shots."

"Alright."

Dudley poured her 5 shots. Kitty drank them in less than a minuten. Everyone clapped for her.

"Agent Puppy. Truth or dare?" The Chief asked Dudley.

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed anyone."

"Does the Chameleon count?"

They all started to laugh. After their laugh attack was over they began to play again.

"Keswick. Truth or dare?" Kitty asked Keswick."

"Truth."

"Who would rather date. Dudley or the Chief?"

"The C-c-c-Chief."

"Really Keswick?" Dudley said.

"Ok. Dudley truth or dare?" Kitty asked Dudley.

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink 2 bottles of wine."

"Bring it on!"

Kitty grabbed him 2 bottles of wine for him. He drank them. When he was done he tapped them together and made a grin when he was done.

"Easy." He said.

They all took shots. Soon everyone began to leave. Soon, it was just Dudley and Kitty in the apartment. They sat at the table and talked for a while. They were a little drunk that night. They both got up. Dudley headed for the door but Kitty stopped him.

"Before you leave, Dudley..."

Kitty couldn't finish, cause Dudley's lips were on her lips. They began to kiss each other. They laid on the couch, with Dudley on top. They began to take off each other clothes. Soon they were both naken. They went into Kitty's room and laid on the bed.

"I want you to fu** me Dudley." Kitty said getting on top of him.

"I would love to do that...Make you scream while I'm at it."

Dudley spun them around. He was on top, and he began trust fast and hard. Kitty held on to his back. Her head flew back. She didn't know that Dudley was this big.

"Oh Dudley! You're so big!"

"And you're so tight!"

He was getting closer and closer to his climax. They both began to breath harder and harder. They both looked each other in the eyes. Dudley held her cheek and kissed her while still trusting. He hit his climax and Kitty broke the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist keeping Dudley inside of her. They did 8 rounds of 'fun' that night.

Dudley laid in his side facing Kitty. THey were kissing each other and laying in bed. Dudley was still inside of her after their final round was done. Dudley hit his climax about 15 times. Kitty hit her climax about 10 times. Soon, they both fell fast asleep in each other arms.


	3. Sickness and Heart Breaks

**OMG! I almost forgot to say something! This idea if from Kudleyfan93! Yea!**

Morning came around. Dudley had slept with Kitty that night. He woke up seeing Kitty next to him. He moved his lower body and something didn't feel right down there. He lifted up the covers and saw he was inside Kitty. He woke her up.

"Mmmm...Dudley? What are you doing in my bed?"

"I...I think I slept with you..."

Kitty gave him a face like he was talking crazy. But Dudley showed her. Kitty looked under the covers and saw they were 'together'.

"I so sorry, Dudley..." Kitty said moving away from him.

Dudley wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Don't be...I um...I think I'm in love with you." He said shy.

Kitty smiled at him. They were both in love with each other. They began to kissed each other. Since Dudley was still inside of Kitty, he began to trust. After a few minutes went by, they got in the shower and went to work. Once they got to work, the Chief called them into his office.

"Agent Puppy and Katswell! Where were you?"

"We had sex about 9 times last night." Dudley said looking down.

"So you guys are dating?"

"I guess you could say that." Kitty said.

The Chief smiled at them. He thought they wouldn't fight anymore, which is a good thing. They sat at their desk. Kitty was talking to one of her friends. Dudley heard them talking about him. He grabbed the phone phone and hung up her friend.

"Dudley! Why did you do that?"

"I don't want anyone to know about us."

"Why not?"

"We only been dating for 1 day."

"And we already had sex, moron."

Dudley rolled his eyes and went back to his desk. Kitty called her friend back. THey talked for a while. Soon they hung up, and now it was raining outside. Dudley walked over to a window and saw Snaptrap robbing a store. Dudley told Kitty and they ran out of the building. But Kitty stopped once she the rain.

"I can't go out there, Dudley."

"It's just water."

"No...I can't get wet."

"Fine. I'll stop him myself."

"We're partners, Dudley."

"Then get in the fuc**ng car."

"Watch your mouth."

"You're not my mother."

Dudley and Kitty looked at the building and Snaptrap was gone. Dudley sighed and they both walked back inside.

"Nice going, Kitty...You let him get away."

"You could have left me there."

"You said we're partners." Dudley said crossing his arms.

"Oh please."

They fought again, and went back to their desk.

**2 weeks later.**

About 2 weeks had gone by. Kitty was getting sick almost everyday. Kitty called him sick every other day. Dudley thought she was taking days off. They fought almost every 5 minutes. When Dudley got work, Kitty wasn't at work. He walked over to Keswick who was walking into lab.

"Keswick! Do you why Kitty is sick?"

"Nope."

Dudley walked into the Chief office. He asked him why Kitty was missing so much work. He just said she was sick latly. They never got along after all, and this was making it worst.

Back with Kitty, she was in the bathroom throwing up. She took a pregnancy test. It was positive. She was pregnant! Kitty was happy and sad at the same time. She wasn't ready for a child. But she always did want a family. How was she going to tell Dudley about this? Then her phone rang...It was Dudley.

"Hey, Dudley."

"Kitty! Why are skipping every other day?"

"I'm sick."

"With what?"

"I'm just throwing up."

"Just throwing up? That's not bad! Come work."

"Dudley, I can't."

"Alright...How about we got out to dinner tomorrow."

"Where?"

"We could sit on a hill near the ocean."

"Ok. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

They hung up. Dudley threw his phone on his desk and walked around. Kitty sat on the floor, holding her stomach. She had tears in her eyes.

**Then Next Day!**

The next day came finally. It was the afternoon. Kitty wasn't sick that day. So, Dudley and Kitty got ready for their date. This was their first one ever. Soon, it was dark. They were both sitting on a hill watching the ocean.

"If only you were not scared of the water Kitty. Then we could go in right now."

"What's wrong with being scared of the water?"

"Well...It's just you wont go in the rain, and you can't seem to fight your fear."

"I can't swim...You already know that."

"I know. It's just that...When are you gonna stop being scared of everything?"

"I'm not scared of everything."

"Oh please. Anything that's wet, you freak out."

"Maybe so. But you have your fears."

"I'm not a stupid girly girl like you." ( Oh no he didn't!)

Kitty punched him the arm. THey began to fight each other. Kitty climbed a tree and Dudley looked up at her.

"Come down, Kitty!"

"No!"

"Scared I see."

Kitty jumped down and crossed her arms looking at Dudley. They fought again, but without the hitting each other.

"You always just have to pick up a fight!" Kitty said.

"Hey, I'm not one who is telling everyone about us!"

"So now you're scared of dating a cat."

"It's not normal...We're not normal!"

"What are you saying?"

"We always fight nonstop."

"That's true. And I do need get over my fear of water."

"I don't think this is gonna work out." Dudley said.

"I guess you're right. We could never fall in love."

"It's just..."

Dudley couldn't say it.

"You never loved me." Kitty said.

"Y-Yea..."

Kitty looked down. She grabbed her things and began to walk away. Dudley watched Kitty walked away from her. They both got home and laid in bed. Kitty cried herself to sleep. She saw a picture of her and Dudley. She grabbed her blaster and shot it. She pulled the covers over her body and cried even harder. Dudley laid in bed, not going to sleep. He looked over at his phone. He sighed and thought about things in life.


	4. 3 Months

About 3 months went by. Kitty is now 3 months pregnant. She never told Dudley about it. No one knew about the child. Anyways, today she was gonna get a untal sound. She called work and told the Chief she would be in at noon.

"Well, I guess I get to know if it's a boy or girl." Kitty said shutting her front door.

At tuff, Dudley was doing work. He was thinking about Kitty. He remembered that one night they spent together. He tried to think of something else, but nothing worked. After that one night (The night they broke up) they didn't fight as often.

"Ok...I have to start working." Dudley said snapping out of it.

He began to work again. Soon it was noon. Dudley skipped lunch. Then something touched his shoulder. He turned his head around and it was Kitty. He got up and hugged her tight.

"Let go, Dudley! I can't breathe..."

"Oh sorry. Where were you?"

"I was out...Getting something imporatant." She lied.

"Why are wearing baggy clothes?"

Kitty looked at what she was wearing. She wasn't wearing her work clothes. She was wearing really big clothes. Kitty had to think of something fast.

"I um...Get cold."

"You can always turn up the heat."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kitty said changing the subject."

"You said you're cold."

Kitty left without saying a word. She was acting really weird. She was also eating weird at work. She eat things cats hated! She never had fish or anything. She sat at her desk, and put her hands on the top of her head. She sighed and thought for a while. Soon, the day ended. Kitty was so tired by the end of the day.

"Kitty?"

"Mmmm?" Kitty said still at her desk.

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No thanks...I have my car."

"Oh ok...If you need anything...I'm here."

Dudley began to walk away. Kitty walked with him and they talked for a while. It was raining outside. Dudley knew that Kitty was scared of the water. But, Kitty just walked right in the rain. She got in her car and began to drive. Dudley drove home and couldn't beileve Kitty just walked in the rain without saying a very word.

"Finally, I'm home." Kitty said getting undressed.

When Kitty was naken and jumped in the shower. She let the warmness cover her body. She looked at her stomach. She smiled and closed her eyes. Then she opened her eyes when she heard her phone go off. Dudley was calling her. Kitty turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her.

"Hello?"

"Kitty...Hey."

"Hi, Dudley. What are you doing calling me?"

"I couldn't beileve it when you walked into the rain."

"Oh...Well...I guess I just had a helpful push."

"Like someone pushed you?"

"Yea..."

"Oh...Ok. That's all I wanted to know."

"Wait, Dudley...Before you hang up. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"...Nevermind...I forgot."

"Ok. Tell me when you remember."

"Alright...Bye."

Kitty hung up the phone. She couldn't tell him. She wanted to do face to face. She got dressed ready for bed time. She ate dinner and went to sleep. Dudley couldn't stop thinking about what Kitty was gonna say.


	5. Right Turn Dudley

It's around midnight now. Dudley opened his eyes. He heard and noise coming from somewhere. He wasn't in his room! He was on a couch. He heard his name being called from Kitty's room. Once he opened the door Kitty was wearing a tight black bra with black underwear. Dudley's eyes went wide when he saw her.

"Come here, Dudley..."

Dudley closed the door and got in bed with her. Kitty took off her bra. She took off Dudley's clothes.

"Wow, Kitty...Y-You look..."

"Nice?"

"I was gonna say sexy."

Dudley pinned Kitty down. He began to kiss her making her moan. With one hand he began to rub her chest area. His hand moved down to the middle on her legs. It was a little wet down there.

"You're wet down there, Kitty."

"There's something waiting for you down there."

Dudley took no time for taking her underwear off. Kitty bent her legs. Dudley sniffed her out first. Then his tough took over. His tough moved up and down Kitty's part. Kitty's claws went through his fur making him stay there for a while.

"Oh Dudley...Don't stop..." Kitty moaned.

Dudley took 2 fingers and began to pump in and out of her. Kitty's head flew back as he did this. He ran his tough deeper into her. He licked her out. Once he was done, he kissed her part and smiled at her.

"Did you like that, babe?"

"I sure did...Now it's your turn."

Kitty pushed Dudley on his back. First she rubbed his part slow. With that, Dudley got harder and harder with each second. Then, Kitty put her mouth over his part. She sucked and rubbed his part. Dudley moaned from this.

"Shit...Oh, just like that, baby." Dudley moaned placing his hand on her head.

Kitty went faster and harder for him. He felt closer and closer. His breathing got heavy too. Kitty took all his part in her mouth. Dudley made her stay like for a couple a second. That made Dudley's climax hit faster.

"I'm gonna hit my climax, Kitty!"

He hit his climax. Kitty rubbed his part as hit his climax. After he stopped Kitty cleaned him up. Soon, Kitty was sitting on him. Dudley held her hips as she went in. Her hands were on his hsoulders. Dudley moved his hands down to her legs. He rubbed her legs and she trusted. She went as hard as she could. Dudley hit his climax again.

"Kitty...You need to hit you climax."

"Alright."

"Come here...We gotta it doggie style"

Dudley loved doing doggie style. It was his all time favorite. Kitty went on her hands on knees. Dudley held her hips and went in. He began to pump. Kitty moaned as he began to hit her harder and harder.

"Oh yes, Dudley! Faster!" Kitty begged him.

Dudley went faster for her. He put his hands on her 'chest'. He pulled her close to him. Now they both were on their knees. Kitty laid her hand on his shoulder. Dudley rubbed her breasts as he pumped faster and harder. Kitty screamed a little. She hit her climax. They stopped and laid in bed together.

"Wow...You're great at doggie style." Kitty said cuddling close to him.

"It's my thing."

"Just think. We can do this now that we're married."

Dudley's eyes went wide once Kitty said that. He looked at his left hand and saw a ring on it! He screamed...

Dudley woke up. It was a only a dream. He only sex with Kitty once. He thought about the dream for a while. Does he love her now? Or just wants sex in his life?

"That was the weirdest dream I've ever had." Dudley said thinking about the dream.

He went back to sleep, and had the same dream again. He was liking it more and more...


	6. A Father

About another 3 months went by. Kitty is know 6 months pregnant. She didn't tell Dudley yet. She stomach was getting bigger and bigger with each day. It's morning now. The past few months, Dudley was getting along with Kitty. They didn't fight at all for a whole week. So, Kitty went to work, with her baggy clothes on.

"Hey, Kitty...What's up?" Dudley asked her as Kitty go out of her car.

"Nothing much...Do you think you could come over to night?"

"Um...Sure."

"Thanks."

Kitty walked pasted him. Dudley watched her as she walked. His heart raced as she left. Soon, they day ended. Kitty went home and took a shower. Tonight, she was gonna tell Dudley about this child. She was scared by now. Once she got out the door bell rang. It was Dudley. Kitty opened the door and let him in.

"So...What's going on?"

"Ummmm, I'm...I..."

Kitty sighed and sat on the couch. Dudley sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"Tell me Kitty. I'm sure I can handle it."

"I not so sure about that."

"Please. It's not like you're moving or something bad like that."

"So you, I don't know if you love it or hate it."

"Say it."

"I'm pregnant with your child."

Dudley thought she was going crazy. Kitty lifted she shirt letting Dudley see her stomach. Dudley looked at her and couldn't say anything. Kitty had tears in her eyes. Dudley looked into her eyes. The next thing Kitty knew was he was kissing her. He wouldn't stop, which made Kitty happy. Soon, they broke their kiss.

"Kitty...This is awmazing!"

"You're not mad?"

"No! I'm happy! You're have our child."

"Our?"

"Well...I mean if you don't want me here... that's..."

"I do want you here." Kitty said cutting him off. "I was scared to tell you."

"I wish I knew early though, but hey. Now I know."

"After that one night...I never stopped loving you." Kitty said shy.

"I never stopped too. The truth is...I love you...I always have."

Kitty smiled at him. They kissed each other again. Dudley put his hands on her stomach. He felt a kick and smiled. Kitty loved that sweet smile on his face. Dudley rubbed her stomach.

"So...How far along are you, Kitty?"

"6 months."

"Whoa...Only 3 more."

"Yea...It's awful."

"Why?"

"Cause I miss work, and losing money."

"I can give you some."

"No...I couldn't never ask you..."

Dudley kissed her and looked her in the eyes.

"We're a couple again...I'm helping you."

Kitty smiled and hugged him.


	7. Now We're in Love

Soon it was bed time. Dudley spent the night over at Kitty's apartment. They cuddled close to each other and fell fast asleep.

_Inside a dream,_

It's now around 1 in the morning. Kitty woke up. She felt around for the covers but she couldn't feel them. Then she felt Dudley's hand. He was awake and looking at her. They both sat up.

"What are looking for, Kitty?"

"Covers...I'm cold."

"I'll make you warm."

Dudley grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap. Kitty looked at her stomach and she wasn't pregnant at all. Dudley began to kiss her. He is wearing pants in this dream. He took off his tight black shirt. Kitty put her hands on his chest. Kitty broke the kiss as Dudley removed her top. She wasn't wearing a bra at all. Dudley stared at them for a while, until got off of him.

"Kitty? What are..."

Before Dudley could finish, Kitty took off his pants. She removed his boxers. Her hands ran up and down his 'friend'. He moaned as she did this. Soon, Kitty put her mouth over it. She got harder and faster. She sucked on it too. Dudley grabbed the bed sheets and made a fist.

"Oh shit Kitty...Fu**..." Dudley whispered.

Dudley's breathing began harder and harder. Kitty took him all the way in. Dudley put his hands on her head making her stay like that. Soon, his friend was all wet and hard. As Kitty rubbed his part, he was getting closer and closer. Kitty knew from his breathing that he was about to hit his climax. Right when Dudley was about to, Kitty stopped. That made Dudley a little sad.

"You want it, Dudley?" Kitty said with her mouth 1 inch away from his part.

"Fu** yea! I'll give you something if you make me hit my climax."

Kitty smiled and went has fast and hard as she could. Dudley started back up again. He hit his climax. Dudley moaned as he hit it. As he finished Kitty rubbed some back on his part. She did this for about 45 mintues. He had hit climax again. Kitty didn't know that his climax came so fast. Kitty stopped and stood on her knees.

"Did you like that?"

"Mmmm yes...You made me climax 2 times."

"Yea. But now I want you to climax inside of me." Kitty said as she took off her underwear.

Dudley laid on his back. Kitty's part was right above Dudley's part. Dudley bent his legs and Kitty went in. Before Kitty could start, Dudley began to pump. Kitty moaned as Dudley went faster and faster. After a few mintues went by, Dudley spun the around so he was on top. He trust in and out of her making her scream. He felt his climax coming again.

"I...I'm close, Kitty."

"Me too..." She said breathing hard.

They both hit their climax. They laid in bed together and looked in each others eyes.

"I love you, Kitty."

"I love you too, Dudley."

They kissed each other and fell fast asleep.

Dudley woke up. That dream he just had, he truly loved her. He sat up and thought for a while. Kitty woke up seeing Dudley thinking.

"Dudley?"

"Huh? Go back to sleep, Kitty."

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing...I just a had dream."

Kitty hugged him and kissed him. They talked for a while and soon fell back asleep.


	8. Married or Not

About 3 months went by. Kitty is now 9 months pregnant. She was due any day now. Anyways, it's a cold windy morning. Kitty was in bed watching t.v. Dudley was in the shower. As he got out, he picked up his black shirt and something fell out.

"I should ask her now."

He picked up the thing that fell out. He tired off and opened the bathroom door. Kitty looked over at him and smiled at him.

"Dudley, look." Kitty said pointing at the t.v.

"What are you watching?" Dudley said crawling in bed with you.

"Total Blackout." (REAL SHOW! It's SUPER funny!).

"Oh I heard of that show before."

THey talked for a little while. Then Kitty felt a small kick. She held her stomach and control her breathing. She leaned foward as the pain went away slowly.

"I can't beileve you're over due, Kitty."

"I know! This baby was supposse the be out last week."

"Well, I know something that well make you happy." He said with a smile.

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

Kitty closed her eyes. Dudley reached in his pocket.

"Ok. Open your eyes."

With that being said, Kitty opened her eyes. SHe gasped at what she saw. Dudley had a ring in his hand.

"Kitty. I know at first we hated each other. But now, we both love each other, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you...Will you marry me?"

Kitty smiled and him. When she about to speak, she fell out of bed. Dudley put the ring on his night stand and ran over to her side of the bed. Kitty had tears in her eyes. Dudley held her head up.

"What was that, Kitty?"

"My water just broke..."

"Oh...Let's go them."

"What about my ring?"

"No time..."

But Dudley didn't hear her say 'my ring'. He picked her up and they went to the hospital in their car.

Hours went by. Pain took over Kitty's body. After long hours of that, it was time for her to push. As Kitty pushed she could feel the baby coming out slowly. This was the worst pain she ever felt. Dudley couldn't beileve how much pain Kitty was in.

"You did this to me, Dudley!" Kitty said grabbing his shirt.

"Calm down, Kitty..."

Kitty let go of his shirt and sighed. She pushed again and they head was out. But, the cord was wrapped around the baby's neck. Kitty pushed again, and with that one push it was all over. Kitty felt so much better. Kitty got to hold the baby.

"Purrfect..." Kitty said.

Dudley and Kitty both looked at each other. They kissed each other. Kitty gave their new born to him. Once Kitty looked at her finger she remember something.

"Dudley?"

"Mmmm?"

"Where's the ring you gave me?"

"It's at the apartment."

"Why?"

"One your water broke. Second, you didnt say yes or no."

"Well, do you want to hear my answer now?"

"Sure!"


	9. Wedding Day

**Super short chapter. Sorry.**

So, Kitty just gave birth. Kitty couldn't find her ring, but Dudley told her he left at the apartment. But she didn't say if she wanted to get married, let's check back on that. So, Dudley was waiting for the answer.

"Yes. I will marry you Dudley!"

"Really!?"

"Yea. I mean, we already have a child."

They kissed each other.

**1 Month Later.**

It's been 1 month later. Today was a big day for a couple. It's Dudley and Kitty's wedding day! The only thing that would change is Kitty's last name. (Awww!). Anyways, the music began to play. Kitty and her father walked toward Dudley. He was wearing a tux WITH pants! (OMG! That's the best part, right there). Soon, she reached him. They both said their 'I Do's'

"Then you may now kiss the bride."

They both smiled at each other. THey kissed each other and everyone clapped and cried. (I'm gonna cry at a wedding one day).

"Kitty Puppy...It had a ring to it." Dudley said after they broke the kiss.

"I love it."

They had a party. Everyone gave them gifts and baby stuff. Soon it was late at night. Peg took care of their child. They went back to the apartment, and had some 'fun'. (I don't want to write about right now).

Soon morning came by. Dudley and Kitty got a whole week off of work. But they stayed in the same state. They did tons of stuff together. Soon, it was their first night being married.

"I still can't beileve we're married." Kitty said getting in.

"I know...And we already have kid!"

"Yea. Let's have some more."

Dudley looked at her. THey both began to laugh so hard.

"Hahahah! That was a good one, Kitty."

"I know right!?"

They had a laugh attack for about 10 mintues. Soon, they stopped laughing a little and cuddled with each other.

"That made my night, Kitty."

"I knew it would."

THey fell fast asleep in each other arms.

The End!

**Hoped you liked it! Kudleyfan93, I really hoped I did a good job. :) You're the best! Also, I had a laugh attack last Friday that lasted 5 mintues.**


End file.
